


Garcia, Zombie Hunter

by BatchSan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt:</p>
<p>
  <i>During yearly evaluations each team member has to list what weapons they are proficient with</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garcia, Zombie Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com).
> 
> Short and silly, but fun to write. =)

Morgan tilted his head at the paper in his hands. The weapon proficiency score sheet, for lack of better wording, had all the expected weapons from his teammates but one struck him as odd. Not so much for the weapon--no, actually that was a bit odd too--but for the person claiming proficiency with it.

"Baby girl?" he called, hearing the tap of heels behind him and taking a stunned stab in the dark.

"Yes?" Garcia said, surprise coloring the tone of her voice as she came to a stop beside him. "What's up?"

Holding the paper up so she could catch a glimpse of it, Morgan asked, "A crossbow?"

Understanding lit up Garcia's face. "I took some archery classes a few years ago. I can handle titanium better than cold, uncaring steel."

"I don't think there's too many opportunities to use a crossbow in the field," Morgan pointed out.

"There will be when zombies start rising from the ground one day."

Laughing. Morgan nodded. "Then I look forward to having you watching my back when that day comes."

Garcia winked at her teammate. "I look forward to it too."


End file.
